Young Nafalis
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: A young girl is traveling with Ryuga, but his speed can no longer work with her around he must leave her under a bridge in the middle of the night. And amazingly her rescuer is none other than the powerful Keyoya. *Edit: Ok, I have changed this story to in-progress because now I have a plot development. Yup, welcome to my brain*
1. Left Alone

**I was really bored so I wrote this. It's mainly about Keyoya but I have the little bit of Ryuga to explain her a bit. I dont own anything except for the tiny plot idea and my OC Nafalis. Enjoy :)**

* * *

The young six-year-old Nafalis watched in silence as Ryuga walked away to go fishing, the fishing pole he had made resting over his shoulders. His sleeveless shirt was showing the cuts he had gotten from falling into the river yesterday. Although he never admitted to it. Even though he knew she had seen him in the river and all the tiny pebbles stuck in the cuts that were thickest. Once he was out of sight she listened closely until she couldn't hear the rustle of the forest plants.

She got a huge grin and hopped off her small rock. She grabbed Ryuga's jacket and L'Drago and ran to part of the river not far from their campsite. He never went fishing there because it was shallow and there weren't many fish. And Nafalis figured that he didn't like her bugging him so he went farther down stream so she couldn't pester him with questions. And she wouldn't blame him. Her mother always told her that she asked to many questions.

Nafalis put Ryuga's jacket on and pulled her hands through the sleeves. She set L'Drago on the ground and stood up on rock. She thought a moment and looked at L'Drago as he lay on the ground. Yesterday she was queen of the dragons, and the day before that she was a wild jungle cat. She smiled and raised her arms high in the air for effect.

"I am Nafalis, queen of the Beys!" she shouted. "All Beys and their masters will bow down to me!" There was a noise and Nafalis looked down at L'Drago with a confused grunt. In a few seconds L'Drago was up and spinning. The little girl gave him a glare. "I'm pretty sure that can be filed under an act of defiance." She jumped down from her rock and L'Drago moved away. She went to pick him up and he moved away. "Hey, get back here!" She chased the Bey around the small opening before the river. And thus started a game of tag.

Although Nafalis didn't know it she was annoying the forbidden Bey. Kicking dust at him, getting a tiny pebble stuck in-between his mechanics, and a few other things. Although she wasn't trying to. Nafalis put her arms in the air and shouted once again who she imagined herself to be and roared loudly, she also noted that all who rose up against her would perish. Suddenly L'Drago's spirit appeared and his face came right up in front of her and he growled in anger at the girl.

Nafalis only growled back and giggled. L'Drago was confused. She wasn't afraid? He was huge and she was tiny. He admired that a bit in her. Nafalis roared at him and laughed. L'Drago found himself giving a soft roar back and Nafalis gave a loud laugh. She jumped up onto her rock and thought a moment. She smiled and raised her arms in the air once again.

"I am the Bey Queen! All shall bow before my power!" she called. The child's yelling, running around, and upbeat attitude was starting to get on the Bey's nerves. And he wanted it to stop. And right now would be nice. L'Drago suddenly turned a bright red and moved right in front of her. Nafalis fell backwards and stared up at the dragon. "You're not helping my confidence," she told him simply. L'Drago roared loudly, his mouth only inches from her, and his anger came across clearly to the young child.

Nafalis screamed, got to her feet, and ran back to the campsite. L'Drago's spirit disappeared and the Bey stopped spinning. At this moment Ryuga had dropped the fishing pole as he heard the loud noise and Nafalis scream. He quickly picked up the pole, the bucket with five fish, and ran back to the campsite as fast as he could. His mind, being as it was, naturally assumed the worst. When he arrived he didn't see her and he was confused, a bit worried as well.

He set the pole and bucket down and headed to the part of the river Nafalis tended to hang out at. All he found there was L'Drago and some footprints. He picked up L'Drago and quickly headed back to the campsite. He set down L'Drago and paused a moment as he spotted Nafalis. She was curled up in his jacket with only some of her hair and forehead showing. She was making a noise that he guessed you could call whimpering.

"Nafalis?" he asked curiously as he walked over. He sat down criss-cross and gently pulled the jacket apart to reveal the young girl's face. He raised an eyebrow at her. She didn't look up at him and kept her face hidden from him. "What was that noise?"

"L'Drago," she said quietly. He looked over at the still Bey and raised an eyebrow. What did L'Drago even do? He hadn't heard the Bey make a noise like that in a very long time. He looked back over at her.

"L'Drago?" She nodded.

"I was playing and he got a bit angry," she said. Ryuga tilted his head. He looked over at L'Drago as she continued to speak, he only looked back as he heard her voice cracking from fear. "His spirit appeared and he roared at me. His teeth were so big and scary! I thought he was going to kill me!" Both of Ryuga's eyebrows went up as she threw herself against him and rapped her arms around his neck.

He found himself holding onto the young, small figure. He spun himself around so he rested his back against the rock as night fell. He glanced over as L'Drago sparked the fire with what was left from the short fire made to cook lunch. Ryuga held Nafalis against him in his lap and stared at the flames in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Nafalis asked, half asleep. Ryuga looked down at her as she yawned a bit and stared at the flames. Ryuga looked back and wondered what his answer should be. But before he thought he found himself answering her.

"You," came the single worded answer. She shifted so she was looking at him. Ryuga decided to continue, he might as well, but he wasn't sure how to. Although he figured she didn't really care what he said anyway. "Just wondering why I took you with me and stuff. Nothing important I guess."

"Oh," Nafalis mumbled looking down at her small hands. Ryuga looked down at her and realized what he had just said.

"I didn't mean it that way Nafalis," he said quickly. "I meant nothing to do with the journey. You are very important." Nafalis looked up at him and gave him a small smile. She laid her head down and closed her eyes. Ryuga rapped his arms around her and let out a small sigh. "Good night Nafalis." Nafalis was half asleep as he said this and he knew that she most likely hadn't heard him, but he wanted to say it anyway. She let out a small yawn and rubbed up against him a little. Ryuga leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight," she mumbled half consciously. "Daddy…" she added even less consciously. At this addition Ryuga's eyes shot open in surprise. He looked down at the sleeping child and couldn't help but smile. He pulled the jacket up to her chin and held onto her. He leaned his head back again and closed his eyes with a smile. And he soon joined her in slumber.

…

Ryuga ran holding the small sleeping child in his arms. She was rapped up in his jacket as the rain poured down at them. He stopped under a bridge and set her down. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Be safe," he whispered to her. "Please, be safe." Ryuga pulled the jacket closer around her and ran away. He had to hide in the shadows more than ever now, he was going to live a life of horror and non-stopped running. And he couldn't bring the young six-year-old into it. She had his jacket and he had even given her a choker necklace that Doji had given to him once. She had loved it very much and was always asking if she could have it. Well, she got her wish.

Ryuga squeezed his eyes tightly shut, trying to make the tears stay back, and he ran into a dark alleyway. He climbed up the wall and ran along the roofs of buildings. He jumped down and landed on a tree. He slid down and ran back into the forest as fast as he could. Once there and sat down against a tree and took out L'Drago. He had wondered if he should've given him to her. But in the end he decided against it.

Ryuga clutched L'Drago ever so tightly and held him against his chest. Ryuga squeezed his eyes even tighter to stop the tears. But it did not help. The tears forced their way passed Ryuga's eyes, streamed down his cheeks, and landed either on the ground below or gently on his knees. He pounded his fist against the tree and let out an angry yell. He didn't care if someone heard him and then shot him on sight. It would be better than having to live with knowing he had to leave Nafalis behind without even saying a proper goodbye.

He forced himself to his feet and looked over at the small town. He walked to the edge of the forest and looked at it through the heavy downpour. He looked at L'Drago and sobbed. He wanted her by his side right now, but with having to go even faster the poor child wouldn't be able to keep up. She'd fall behind and get seriously hurt. And that would be worse than having to leave her behind. Ryuga turned around and slowly walked away. This was the hardest thing he'd ever done in his entire life.

…

Keyoya walked down the street with his hands in his pockets. He was heading home after meeting his 'friends' down at the candy bar for some ice-cream after Gingka and Tsubasa's big battle. Which Gingka won. Although that wasn't much of a surprise, but Tsubasa did make it to the finals. The two had battled it out very long and the battle was fierce. Or so he had been told. Keyoya didn't watch the battle because he didn't really want to, nor did he have the time. He looked at the sun to see that it was slowly setting then he looked at his watch and it read 7:45.

Keyoya stopped in his tracks and his thoughts came to a halt. Was that crying he heard? He looked around but saw no one. He leaned over the bridge and saw moving shadow. Keyoya walked across the bridge and skidded down the small hill. He wasn't in a hurry because he didn't really care, he was just curious as to why someone was under the bridge. He stopped and looked at the small figure that was curled up in a white coat. She had brown hair and was soaking wet.

Keyoya kneeled down in front of her and tilted his head. He cleared his throat to announce his presence to her. She slowed lifted her head to look at him. Keyoya was surprised at how the girl looked at him as if he were some sort of threat, but she was not afraid in the least. Keyoya looked a little closer at her face and saw a slight bruise on her left temple. He looked her in the eye with a curious expression.

"What's your name?" he asked her. She met his gaze in a funny do-you-really-think-you-scare-me kind of way, and yet with a bit of please-help-me-I'm-scared as well.

"Nafalis," she answered as bravely as she could. Keyoya didn't take his eyes off of her as she set her chin on her legs and shivered in the chilliness of the wind. Plus being wet would make the windchill even worse. Before he had even wondered if it was a good idea Keyoya had picked the small child up in his arms and was carrying her back to his apartment. Nafalis looked up at him in confusion, but he did not look back. He just simply carried her back to his home in silence.

…

Keyoya set the small girl on the ground in front of the door. He slipped off his shoes and told her to stay put as he walked away. She watched as he entered a room about twenty or so steps away from the doorway and disappeared. She was silent for a whole two minutes until he walked back carrying something. He set it down on a small table and took off her jacket. He tossed it into the laundry room on top of the dryer. He nodded in the direction of what she guessed was the bathroom.

"Take your clothes off and change into these," he said handing her something that was folded. "The shirt will be a bit big but for the time being that doesn't matter." She stared at him with a blank expression on her face, not really sure what had just happened. The next moment she found herself being pushed into the bathroom. She quietly shut the door and set the clothes on toilet seat. It was a gray shirt and some older shorts. As he had told her the shirt was much to big for her. But she'd have to get over it.

She quickly undressed and put the new clothes on (minis her underwear I guess, because that would just be weird). She folded her wet clothes and walked out of the bathroom. She stood there a moment for she could not spot Keyoya. He suddenly appeared at her left side and Nafalis jumped in surprise as he took the clothes from her arms. He walked into the laundry room and put the soaked clothes in the dryer. Nafalis took that moment to walk around the apartment.

She stood up on her tippy-toes to look at the top of his dresser. There she saw Leone sitting there. She hummed in thought, picked him up, and looked him over as she sat criss-cross on the floor. In an instant she understood his power, how he spun, how fast he could go, his potential, and he shimmered at her touch. She walked into the kitchen, wet down a cloth, and sat down on the floor cleaning the Bey. Keyoya spotted her and both his eyebrows shot up. He snatched Leone out of her hands and she looked up at him, confused.

"What are you doing to Leone?" he demanded. Nafalis only blinked as a response. Keyoya started to as again when he looked at his Bey and saw no scratches. He took a surprised intake of breath at the sight. He look back down at the small child on the floor. "How did you do that?"

"Practice," she answer simply and stood up. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Keyoya," he told her. She nodded and smiled broadly. "Um, you're clothes should be dry by tomorrow. Until then you can sleep in that." Nafalis nodded. He walked out of the kitchen and Nafalis followed him to the small living room where he should her that he had always place a sheet, blanket, and pillow on the couch. She giggled with pleasure and sat down on the couch. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks Keyoya," she said. Keyoya only grunted and walked into his room. She looked down at the small coffee table in front of her and then tilted her head at the TV confused at to what it was. Spending most of her young life in the forest with Ryuga she had never seen one before. And before that she was pretty sure she lived in some kind of log cabin or something. But she couldn't really remember.

She lay on her stomach and looked out the window as the dark sky. She rested her chin on her arms and sighed. Why had Ryuga just left here there without saying goodbye? Would she ever see him again? She lay down on her back and frowned. The answer to the last one was most likely a no. If he had just left her behind he wouldn't be coming back for her any time soon. She rolled over on her side and looked over as Keyoya looked over the back of the couch.

"It's nine o'clock, lights out," he said as he walked over and shut off the lights. Nafalis pulled the covers up to her chin and snuggled beneath them. She hadn't slept in a building in forever. The sight of the crackling fire was missing in her world and she didn't like it. But she'd have to get over it or she'd never sleep. Nafalis closed her eyes and sighed. _Goodnight Ryuga _was her last conscious thought before she fell into the abyss that is sleep.

…

The next morning Keyoya looked over to find the girl already awake sitting up on the couch. She had folded the sheet and blanket up and set them on the end of the couch with the pillow resting on top of them. The clothes she had worn were folding up on next to them and there was a note attached to it. Keyoya picked it up. It read:

_Thanks for the assistance. But I must be on my way. From, Nafalis. _Keyoya dropped the note and ran into his room. He quickly got dressed, put on his shoes, and was out the door in under three minutes. She was five! What was she thinking going off on her own like that? She was going to get herself killed! At that last thought Keyoya picked up the pace.

He came to a halt as he spotted her being teased by two boys. Keyoya growled and put his hand on Leone. He listened closely and found that they were demanding her to battle them. But no matter how many times she told them she didn't have a Bey they wouldn't listen to her. One grabbed her harshly by the arm and Keyoya was right behind her. He grabbed the boys arm as he came just inches from hers and Keyoya hissed.

"Leave her alone, she doesn't have a Bey," he told him. The boy tugged his arm from his tight grip and without a word the two boys walked away in a huff. Keyoya looked down at Nafalis who refused to looked a him. "What were you thinking going off on your own like that? You could've been really hurt!" She gave him a strong glare.

"You are not my father!" she screamed at him and stormed off. Keyoya grabbed her arm. "Hey! Let go Keyoya!" Keyoya picked her up and walked her back to the apartment. Nafalis didn't scream and yell but she did struggle against his grip and kept demanding that he let her go. Keyoya ignored her completely and set her roughly down in the apartment. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Listen Nafalis, you were left there all alone, and I'm not just gonna have you wondering off, got it?" he said. She glared at him.

"Why not?" she asked him. She looked as if she hoped this would stump him and she'd be able to win an argument for once. But Keyoya only confirmed what she was unsure he was thinking of doing.

"Because you're staying here," he told her. Nafalis's eyebrows went up and she gave him a questioning look. He let out a slight sigh. "Ok?" Nafalis nodded. "Good." Nafalis gave out a giggle and hugged him. Keyoya's eyebrows went up in surprise. He grunted. This was going to be the worst decision he ever made in his entire life.

* * *

**After this is the last chapter. Hope you enjoy that one too :)  
**


	2. Nightmare

**Ok, so I wrote this one just because the idea seemed funny. It's been awhile but the others still dont know Nafalis exists because he doesn't want the others to think he's gone soft. But Tsubasa gets a call from Keyoya saying that he needs some help. And he's over there as soon as he can do so. What is is Keyoya is having trouble with? Hehe, I feel so mean. ^-^**

* * *

Tsubasa ran up the stairs of the building as fast as he could to reach Keyoya's apartment. He had gotten a call from him about twenty minutes ago saying that he needed help with something. He didn't sound as if there was a hurry about it but Tsubasa could hear the strain and knew that it was something that needed to be dealt with sooner than later. So Tsubasa made his way over as soon as Madoka came to keep an eye on Yu for him. Tsubasa knocked on the door but no one came to answer it. Tsubasa was about to knock again when there was a loud noise and Keyoya shouted:

"It's open!" Tsubasa opened the door and jumped in surprise as two figures ran right passed him. Keyoya tripped and fell on his back, getting the wind knocked out of him. He sighed and lay down fully. Tsubasa knelt over Keyoya and raised an eyebrow. "Shoot me, please. I can't stand this torture."

"What torture?" Tsubasa questioned. Keyoya groaned and sat himself up. There was a loud noise from the laundry room and he stood up. He hissed lightly as a small head showed itself from around the corner. Keyoya instantly charged for her but the child ran out of his reach within seconds. He hissed and looked at Tsubasa. He nodded in response and went to help catch the young girl.

"Nafalis," Keyoya said angrilly. Nafalis, as Keyoya had called her, took a funny stance and watched closely as the two boys came closer towards her. "You've had your fun, now give me Leone back." As he spoke his Bey's name Tsubasa saw Nafalis tighten her grip on the green Bey. He had been at this for how long exactly? Before he got to think more on the Nafalis moved and the two were after her in the flash. Tsubasa stopped a moment as they ran into the kitchen. He waited until she ran back out and he nabbed her.

"Gotchya!" he yelled. Nafalis screamed for him to let her go and kicked. Tsubasa grunted as she kicked him right where it hurt the worse. "Keyoya!" In an instant the other boy ran out and took his Bey from the girl. He handed him to Tsubasa and took Nafalis from his arms. Nafalis screamed and pulled on his grip. Keyoya tossed her down onto the couch and glared at her.

"Why?" he asked. Nafalis didn't make eye contact with him and refused to answer. "Nafalis. Why did you take Leone?" Nafalis crossed her arms and merely grunted. Keyoya hissed. "You'll sit here until you want to tell me." With that he stood up and walked to his room after giving Tsubasa a thankful nod. Tsubasa walked out the door and shut it quietly behind him. He paused a moment. Who was that girl? He pushed it aside to ask him later and walked down the stairs.

...

_"Ryuga! RYUGA!" she screamed at the top of her lungs pushing the leaves of out her way as she ran through the forest. She stopped and her eyes widdened as Ryuga held Keyoya by the throat. "No, no! Let him go Ryuga! Let him go!" Nafalis pulled on Ryuga's jacket in fear for her friend's life. But Ryuga merely pushed her away._

_"He is the enemy! He must die!" Ryuga hissed. He tossed the now dead Keyoya to the ground. "And if he is your friend, then you are no longer mine! Get her L'Drago!" Suddenly the Bey's spirit appeared and attacked her mercilessly. Nafalis screamed...  
_

Nafalis sat up in her bed in a cold sweat. Keyoya was still asleep and the darkness scared her. She pulled the covered up to her chin and shook in fear. Something fell over and Nafalis shrieked. This loud noise woke Keyoya and he sat up. Nafalis held herself tightly into a ball and hid her face. Keyoya walked into the living room and looked at Nafalis. He walked around the couch and knelt in front of her with a tilt of his head.

"Nafalis?" he asked gently. Nafalis heard him and looked over in surprise. The memories of his limp, dead body from her dreams flooded her vision. She let out a sob and held onto him tightly. Keyoya was surprised at himself as he held her tenderly to him. "Shh, it's ok, it was just a dream." He unrapped the covers from around her and lifted her into his arms. He walked back into his room and set her on the floor. "What was it about?" he asked kneeling in front of her. She wiped away her tears.

"You-you died," she told him with a sniffle. Keyoya ran a hand through the young girls hair. "You were choked to death."

"Hey now, it was just a dream. Look at me, Nafalis. Nafalis, look at me," he said gently. Nafalis looked up from her shoes at him and he smiled at her. "I'm not going anywhere, ok? I'm not going to die." Nafalis nodded. "Come here," he said opening his arms. Nafalis instantly threw herself into his embrace. Keyoya knew how it felt to have nightmares. He had lots as a kid.

"Ke-Keyoya?" she asked.

"Yes Nafa?" he asked, addressing her by her nickname.

"Ca-can I sleep, with you, tonight?" she asked, unsure of herself. Keyoya sighed. This girl was going to be the end of his sanity. He nodded.

"All right, but just this once," he told her. She nodded. He stood up and got into bed. The young five-year-old hopped up after him and crawled under the covers. Keyoya closed his eyes and turned his back to her. His eyes shot open as her small body pressed up against his back, her forehead in-between his shoulder-blades. He let out a soft sigh. "Goodnight Nafalis."

"Goodnight Keyoya," she murmured in response as she fell asleep. Keyoya listened to the child's soft breathing and let out a content sigh. So what if he lost his sanity, at least it was over a five-year-old and not a girl his age. Now that would be humiliating above all else, and he would not let that happen. Little Nafalis? Yes. Girl his age? Never. Keyoya yawned and closed his eyes.

* * *

**I'm thinking about writing more, but I dont know. Review and let me know though! :)  
And as always, have good day.  
**


	3. Painfilled Tears

**Like with most of my stories my sister read this one and demanded at least one more chapter. So being the amazing sister that I am, I'm giving her one more chapter. But just one! And I know the beginning is going to make you hate me, but please continue reading because it gets a lot better**

* * *

Tsubasa walked up the stairs and knocked on Keyoya's apartment door. It creaked open just a bit and his eyebrows knit together in confusion. He always shut the door and only left it unlocked if he knew someone was coming. And he hadn't know Tsubasa was coming, so what was up with him now? Tusbasa sighed a bit and pushed the door open. His heart stopped as he saw Keyoya's vest on the floor torn to bits and with spots of blood on it. The first place he ran to was the kitchen, then the laundry room, and he found him sitting on his bed, face in his hands.

"Keyoya?" came Tsubasa's concerned voice as he ran into the room. Tusbasa forced his hands away from his face and found they were soaking wet. Then a thought came to him. "Where's Nafalis?" Keyoya merely shook his head with a pain filled moan and Tsubasa could put one and one together. The blood belonged to her. "Oh no." Keyoya's hands formed into fists and Tsubasa pulled him into a hug as he cried.

"Keyoya?" came Madoka's voice. She stopped in the doorway and stared a moment. Tsubasa did his best to mouth Nafalis's name. At that Madoka put Leone on the dresser and ran out to tell the others. Keyoya hadn't noticed Madoka and held tightly to Tsubasa.

"We'll find her," Tsubasa promised his friend.

"Only as long as she's not dead," Keyoya muttered.

"Hey!" Tsubasa held Keyoya out and they shared eye contact. "Dont say that, we'll find her, and she'll be perfectly fine." Keyoya sighed and looked down. "Now lets get rid of those tears, get you a clean vest, and start looking, all right?" Keyoya nodded and did as he was told. Tsubasa stood by the door and sighed. They had to find her, they just had too.

... **(Gets better, promise!)**

Nafalis pushed herself up in her cell and looked over at the two spinning Beys before her. She had Ryuga's long jacket on and her boots were a bit roomy for her. Nafalis sat criss-cross were she sat and waited until her eyes ajusted to the light so she could see them. It took a moment for this to happen but she soon saw that it was Dark Wolf and L'Drago! Both of her eyebrows shot up.

"L'Drago, Wolf!" she said. The Beys heard her and spun over to spin in front of her. She smiled. "Man am I glad to see you guys." She groaned and clutched her side. She looked down at the blood coming out and sighed. "I have to battle to be able to leave, and I bet they're gonna make me use you two, well, one or both I guess. But I wouldn't have my first battle be with any other Beys." They hopped a bit and the door opened. The two Beys stopped spinning.

"Let's go kid, pick up the Beys and get ready to battle," said the gruff voice. Nafalis nodded, picked up the Beys, and followed the man down the halls to the battle arena. She sighed. This wasn't going to end well for her, it really wasn't.

...

Keyoya sat on the bench as the others sat on the ground. They had been looking for hours without any success. Yu looked over at Keyoya. His expression was blank as he stared at the ground silently. Yu stood up and walked over to sit next to him. Keyoya didn't look over because he didn't really care to at the moment. He just wanted to find Nafalis.

"Hey, um, Keyoya," Yu said. Keyoya slowly turned his head to look over at his young friend. "We'll find her, ok? I promise we will." Keyoya merely nodded and looked away. Yu sighed. He knew that didn't help him much. Only seeing her alive and well would assure him that she was all right. But that wouldn't happen any time soon, and it may not happen at all.

...

"Go L'Drago!" Nafalis yelled over the noise of the tumbling wall behind her. The beat up L'Drago attacked the three Beys before him only to be tossed back. Nafalis sighed. She wasn't sure she could win this. She thought a moment. "Please L'Drago, if not for me, for Ryuga." L'Drago and Dark Wolf spun side by side and Nafalis looked at them a moment. Her eyes widened. _That's it! _She stood up a little taller and glared at them. "Come on guys, I need what strength you got left! Attack with no mercy at the same time! Go Dark Wolf and L'Drago!"

The two Beys launched themselves at one Bey together and knocked him out of the ring. Nafalis grinned as they did that to the next one, but the last dodged and knocked Wolf over. Nafalis clenched her fists as he attacked non-stopped at her Bey, making him fall apart. L'Drago suddenly charged at him and the Bey went flying into the air. It rammed into it's blader's head and Nafalis ran over to Wolf.

"Wolf!" she cried picking him up. L'Drago continued to spin under her hands as she looked at Wolf. "He'll be fine, we just need to get him to Madoka." At this L'Drago allowed himself to stop spinning. She picked him up and walked passed the three bladers that lay on the floor in defeat and out of the building. As soon as the man shut the door she broke off into a run towards home.

...

Keyoya walked home slowly at the sun set. He didn't care about anything anymore. He just wanted Nafalis back. He stopped and looked up at his building door. He stood there a long moment in thought. He had gotten used to her laying on the couch and asking him questions. Folding everything just so in the morning and playing Leone as if she was in a real battle, even though he wasn't even spinning. Keyoya sighed, opened the door, and walked slowly up the stairs. He unlocked the door and stepped inside. He shut the door behind him and stopped in his tracks.

"Nafalis?" he said softly. She turned to face him as she walked out of the kitchen. She had rapped up her right side and rinsed it out while he was gone and set L'Drago and Wolf on the coffee table. Keyoya's eyes filled with tears and he hugged her tightly. Nafalis held onto him. "Dont ever do that again, you hear me!"

"I hear ya," she told him. To Nafalis it felt like Keyoya would never let her out of his grasp, but he did and she gave him a smile. "I won my first Bey battle." Keyoya smiled a bit.

"Did you now?" Nafalis nodded. Keyoya wiped away his tears and went back to his normal personallity. "What Bey did you use?"

"I used to! Come on, I'll show you," Nafalis said walking over to show him L'Drago and Dark Wolf. Keyoya took one look at L'Drago and both his eyebrows went up. "They were pretty worn out but they did great! Although I think Dark Wolf needs some work." As she said this she looked at Dark Wolf in thought. "I also need Madoka to fix him, he sure took a beating."

"Yeah, I can see that," Keyoya said. L'Drago brought back some bad memories. And what was he doing here anyway...?

... **(Awesome Ryuga time! *fangirl scream* 0.0 was that me?)**

Ryuga pulled at his chains and growled. This was ridiculous! He looked across from him were Doji stood. He had been here much longer than Ryuga and look horrible. Ryuga sighed. He wasn't going to get out of here anytime soon, that was the truth. But he wasn't about to submit to anybody! Ryuga looked back at his former mentor who's head hung and eyes were half open. Ryuga almost felt bad, and it didn't look like they had fed him. Doji shifted so he could sit down but still didn't look up. Ryuga made a note of how he did that and sat down himself.

The man tossed something down in front of Ryuga and walked out with a grunt. Ryuga pushed the tray over to Doji with his best effort and Doji moved his head to look at it, then him. There was thankfulness in his eyes as the man looked at him. And Ryuga felt pity towards him. This wasn't right, they couldn't do this! Ryuga vowed revenge on whoever did this to him, to Doji, and to anybody else!

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please let me know! ^-^  
**


End file.
